Change Driver Names
This tutorial will teach you how to change the names of the AI drivers. Requirements You'll need the following tools: * Ego Language Editor * Ego Database Editor (Optional, only if game/database/database.bin file exists) Description Ego Engine games store all their text data in language files. The name of these files have the format language_xxx.lng where xxx is a 3 letter abbreviation for each specific language. (eng = English, jpn = Japanese) Each entry in the language file is a key/value pair. The game will reference a key from the file, and the value will be put in its place depending on the language of your game. For example, the text of a button may be set to a key called lng_add_all_tracks. If your game is in Spanish, then the button text will be replaced with value "Añadir todos los circuitos", and if it is English, it will be replaced with value "Add all tracks". Similarly, driver names are also stored in these files. For example, if you see the name "Lewis" in the game, then its language file key would most likely either be lng_Lewis, or db_Lewis. Instruction Language File The following instructions will walk you through changing a driver's name in the language file: # Use Ego Language Editor to open the language file located at game/| localization/language_xxx.lng. Again, xxx is the 3 letter abbreviation for your game's language. # From the menu click Edit -> Find... (Ctrl+F), and change the Find What: field to search for either the first name or the last name of the driver you want to change. You can also limit the search to the currently selected column by changing the Look in: field. It's easier to search the Key column for driver names. # Once you've found the name, change the text in the Value column by double clicking on the cell. (or press F2 with the cell selected) For example say I searched for "Daniel", and I found the entry "lng_danel, Daniel". I would then change "Daniel" to say "Alex". The resulting entry would be "lng_daniel, Alex". # Now that you've changed the name, use File -> Save to overwrite the lng file. Of course, you'll want to make sure to back it up just in case. # Now when you go in game, anywhere that used to say Daniel will now say Alex. The obvious limitation with this is that if multiple drivers have the same first name, like Nico Rosberg and Nico Hulkenberg, then you would be changing both of their first names to something else. Database File You can get around that limitation by editing the database.bin file. Not all Ego Engine games have this file so this workaround is not possible with all games. First check to see if the game/database/database.bin file exists. # Use Ego Database Editor to open the database.bin file. # On the left side you will see a list of database tables. Find the table that says something like "driver" or "f1_driver" and double-click it to open a new tab. # Now you will see a list where each row represents a different driver in the game. The columns that we are looking for are called "first_name_string_id" and "last_name_string_id". The values in these column represent the key in the language file. For example, if it says "Daniel" then this actually means the game will look for the "lng_daniel" key, or "db_Daniel" key depending on the game, in the language file. # Go ahead and change the name of your driver as you'd like. I will change "Daniel" to "Alex". There is a chance that the new name does not exist in the language file. You will want to make sure that it already exists, and if it does not, make sure to add a new key/value entry to your language file. (Example: lng_Alex, Alex) # Press File -> Save to overwrite your database.bin file. # The changes should now be visible in-game. Category:Tutorials Category:Modding Category:F1 2016 Tutorials Category:Dirt Rally Tutorials